defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Halya
Name: Halya Age: 3,721 Height: 7ft 7", 227cm Weight: 84kg Body Type: Slender, tall, voluptuous, and balanced all-around. Face Type: Ovular, with small, delicately chiselled features. Complexion: Pale and smooth blue. Eyes: Extremely intense and piercing. The silvery-blue colour of the draenei. Hair: Long, and sleek, always neatly arrayed, sometimes fanning down across her shoulders, sometimes in a ponytail, sometimes in a complicated knot. Clothing Style: Whilst typically found wearing colourful, flowing robes, Halya does also own a dark suit of chain mail armour, in stark contrast to the bright, decorative, gold-coloured mace and shield she owns. Speaking Style: Halya is quite direct, although she most likely will not seem it, since she takes a long time to actually say her words. She stutters regularly, pausing and looking away while she considers what she is saying. It should be quite evident that she is typically nervous from her speech. General Demeanor: Straight-backed and walking confidently, Halya's body language would almost suggest a strong will and confidence, if she did not shy away from almost all eye contact, smiling nervously, or with a worried frown crossing her brow. Career: Halya is in possession of considerable sums of money passed down to her after the deaths of both of her parents, although she is presently a 'footman' in the First Company of Lordaeron. Prejudices: Halya has absolutely no patience for orcs, or for those who commune with demons. This is very much the inherited hatred that will be culturally bound amongst many of the draenei, after their long persecution at the hands of the burning legion, and, upon Draenor, the genocide of the orcs. Best Qualities: Halya has a heart of gold, and will trust almost anyone to have good intentions at heart. She is protective of anyone and everyone, and has an overwhelming belief in the goodness of people. She can be trusted to follow through with any promise she makes, to the utmost of her ability. Worst Qualities: The same belief in the goodness of people is, unsurprisingly, a shortcoming. Halya simply cannot be made to see the genuinely cruel, vindictive, selfish, or even 'evil' nature of many people. Seperately, Halya is overly polite and modest. Her fear of offending or of saying the wrong thing, and her sense of being an outsider amongst the other races of Azeroth make Halya painfully polite and proper to deal with. Asides from her lack of education about many of the customs of humanity (and those of the other races), it is very difficult to force her to be casual with people. Weakness: Her staggering naivety is by far Halya's greatest weakness. Since she inherently trusts in most people, it is easy to fool or trick her, so long as one is not too obvious regarding any ill intent around her. Talents: Halya is very much a shaman. She has learned to commune with the elements of Draenor under the tutilege of Nobundo, and has brought this knowledge to Azeroth. A competent healer, and a genuinely dangerous wielder of the elemental magics of lightning, fire, and frost, Halya is far more capable a combatant than she gives herself credit for. Of course, her pacifistic tendencies tend to lead to her exercising such abilities rarely. Biography: This shall be dealt with in good time. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Females